Lose Token
Lose Token was a male contestant and the debuter of Object Survival Island. Personality LT''' '''is arguably the goofiest character on the show. Not only is he a somewhat clumsy guy, but he also tends to mistake the word "losing" for "winning". Ironically enough, though, this "strategy" saved him from elimination quite a couple of times. Ever since he won the debut, he kept getting 2nd place, which became his main character trait, and also a running gag in the series. Other than that, he tends to be a mostly friendly person, except when entering his competitive attitude. Coverage Episode 10: The Case of Cold Statues Lose Token first appeared as a recommended character, under the name "Lose Coin". Debut Voting Lose Token was up for the debut, stating that he would "lose his way to victory". Episode 16: Out of the Ring and into the Fire In the debut, Lose Token won against Magic Crystal by 30 votes. Moments later, he crashes out of the mystery box. After LT says he'll show them "The power of Losing," He then assumes he's up for elimination, but was told that he recieved 0 votes. Lose Token was the final vote in the tie, and he eliminated Shovel due to Microwave getting more likes. Lose Token ironically won second place in the wrestling challenge, avoiding elimination. Episode 17: "Snow"ball Lose Token and Jarry were discussing what happened before Lose Token debuted. Jarry then says Yarny rejoined, guilting Yarny. Later, Lose Token was seen upside - down on the mountain top. He gets excited about wanting to go first, but Nukey says he's more of a 2nd person. His first two ski balls get the two lowest scores, yet he acts like he's embarrassing the others. His last shot hits the highest point value, and he merely accepts the shot. After everyone is done, Lose Token still sits at 2nd on the leader board after tying Trashy for 2nd in the challenge. Episode 18: Powdered Plummet from the Summit Lose Token first appears asking Nukey what the challenge was, stating he would finally get first place. In the challenge, he attempts to get on his snowboard but fails. He is the last one to start heading down the mountain. He snowboards down behind Yarny and Trashy. At the next corner, Yarny trips him and he falls off the edge. A while later, he is seen sliding down in a cave. He then flies out of the cave and lands back on the mountain. He overtakes Trashy and Compass and continues down in first. As he reaches the finish line, Yarny grabs him and prevents him from crossing, so that Trashy can cross. He then gets angry at Yarny, saying that "2nd doesn't bake the cookies" Episode 19: Pinecone Caper Before the elimination, Compass is discussing about the rejoin. Lose Token appears and says that someone getting a second chance is unfair. He then asks Lime whether they should target one of the "duos" in the elimination, since both of the duos would vote each other. They end up eliminating Microwave. In the challenge, Lose Token is searching for pinecones. He finds one in a log, but it is stolen. He then blames Card. After that, he attempts to search for him by doing things such as asking Yarny, sniffing the ground, and finding where he recently was. He finds Card hanging from a tree and asks him to give it back, but then walks away after hearing Compass yell. At the end of the challenge, Lose Token ends up with 2 pinecones, getting yet another second place. While Card and Yarny find out that Trashy is a thief, Lose Token sits there silently. He was then put up for elimination along with Yarny, Lime and Trashy. Episode 20a: Losing Across the Board . Trivia * This is the second time LT has won a debut, the first in BFMI (The channel's Bfdi camp.) * Lose Token Is the only OSI contestant that was never on a team. * Lose Token was the first contestant to get 100 votes or higher (out of both likes and dislikes). * If 15 of the votes from Lose Token were traded to Magic Crystal in the Debut, there would have been a tie. * Lose Token has a similar appearance to another BFDI camp token, a Revenge Token. The only difference are the initials on their obverse. * A Lose Token is an actual token in BFMCA, which doubles the user's votes. * Ever since getting first in the debut, he's gotten 2nd or tied for 2nd in every challenge. Even staying 2nd on the score board for the duration of points. This streak suddenly ended in OSI 20b * When he was first recommended in Episode 10, his name was "Lose Coin". Votes history Lose Token's Gallery PoseLoseToken.png|First Pose PoseLoseToken2.png|Second Pose PoseLoseToken3.png|Third Pose Lose Token Body.png|Body Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Debuter Category:Blue Category:Metal Category:Recommended Character Category:Eliminated Category:4th Place Category:Close To Finalist Category:In the BOL Category:Alumni